


Say that you love me

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Hurt, Josh is Sad, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot, Sad, Sex Toys, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: “Markus!” He moaned out once again while imagining the other man was the one touching him. He curled his fingers slowly, dragging them over his sweet spot over and over again.





	Say that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda short but hopefully you’ll still like it!

“M-Markus!” A loud moan escaped Josh’s mouth as he inserted another finger inside his slick hole. He knew he had to be quiet, he knew others would definitely hear him if he made even the slightest sound but he couldn’t help himself. 

Each day he was forced to spend hours working with Markus, each day he had to watch him kiss and hug North, each day he had to watch them bond. He hated it, he absolutely hated it. Him and North weren’t on perfect terms but Josh never disliked her, he respected her and her position as one of the Jericho leaders. She was actually quite a nice person, he didn’t always agree with her believes but deep down he knew she was just trying to protect herself and fight for her people. However, Josh was more than jealous of her, he liked Markus too, he loved Markus. He liked him from the second Markus arrived at Jericho. Markus was kind, brave, ready to stand up and fight for justice, Josh couldn’t help but admire such a determined man. His admiration quickly turned into love, he didn’t notice it at first but as days went by, he realized something changed about the way he looked at him. 

“Markus!” He moaned out once again while imagining the other man was the one touching him. He curled his fingers slowly, dragging them over his sweet spot over and over again. 

He was eager for more but knew his fingers could only reach so far. A deep sigh escaped his lungs as he tried to focus on thinking about him. Josh closed his eyes and let his imagination take over. A picture of Markus flashed in front of Josh’s eyes, he looked gorgeous as ever. His tan skin glistened in the Sun, highlighting his numerous pale freckles. The adorable crinkles by his eyes that would pop up each time he smiled brightly were also present. Josh was sure his smile could achieve world peace. He shut his eyes tighter as he curled his fingers faster, applying even more pressure inside his sensitive hole.

“M-m-m!” Josh tried his best to keep it down, biting on his bottom lip as hard as he could just to keep himself from screaming Markus’ name.

His hands trembled as he tried his best to fit another finger, he needed more, he wanted to feel full. His hips rocked forward involuntary, even his body was eager for release. Josh took in a sharp breath despite not having the need to breathe. He felt the cold air enter him and cool his overheating components. Finally, a warning popped up, notifying him that his system was slowly but surely overheating. Unfortunately, Josh couldn’t have cared less, all his attention was reverted towards Markus and the need for his love. 

“D-damn it.” Josh swore under his breath as he buried his face into a pillow, he couldn’t keep it down, not anymore. 

Josh let his system cool down a bit before pulling his fingers out and sitting up. He glanced towards his nightstand and felt his LED flicker red. He reached in one of the drawers and pulled out a large vibratior. It was still in his original packaging, he remembers the day he got it like it was yesterday. The vibrator was a gift, a gift from Simon. He got it for his birthday, the two of them joked about Josh being lonely and single so Simon thought the only appropriate gift would be a huge vibrator. Josh took it out and inspected it carefully, it was a nice model, black and long, quite thick too. He sighed silently as he contemplated whether he should use it or not. Would he be able to use it without thinking about those dumb jokes Simon made about his ass when he got it, probably not, was he still going to use it, absolutely. He got up and shuffled around his room, hoping to find something he could use as lube. Fortunately for him, he had a tube of vaseline he used to make his shoes shiney, he knew it’d come in handy sooner or later. He climbed back onto his bed and stared at the toy.

“Now or never.” Josh murmured to himself as he looked down at his throbbing cock.

He coated the toy with a thick layer of vaseline before propping himself on his knees. He used his free hand to spread himself, making the insertion of the toy much easier. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly pushed it deeper and deeper, slowly spreading his hole. A loud gasp broke the silence in his room as he pushed the toy as deep as it could get. Josh let his body adjust to it before turning it on. The first setting was already heavenly good, his legs trembled as the vibrations massaged his prostate. 

“M-mn!” A loud whine escaped his mouth, he was craving more of this holy sensation.

He immediately went on the third setting, his whole body shook as another error popped out. His body temperature was abnormally high and he was in danger of a forceful shutting down. Unfortunately, again, he couldn’t care less. He quickly wrapped his free hand around his cock as he rocked his hips. A small tribble of thirium precum slid down the length of his shaft. He stroked it as he thought about Markus again, as he thought about those wonderful eyes again. He could almost hear Markus praising him, telling him how good of a boy he is, how happy he is Josh can take the toy so well. 

“Markus! Markus!” He tried to keep his whines down as tears filled his eyes, all he wanted was to be his, his and only his. 

He stroked his cock faster, twisting his hand every now and then while doing his best to ride the toy. His LED switched between yellow and red repeatedly, the notification of his temperature levels still blurring his vision. He knew he had to finish soon or else he’d force himself into an unpleasant stasis. Josh shut his eyes tightly as he picked up his pace, letting his emotions take over. After what seemed like seconds he finally came, releasing himself over his hand and bed. He quickly turned off the toy and tossed it aside, he was too exhausted to bother with cleaning it up now. Tears streamed down his face as he still thought about Markus, he still thought about those gentle eyes looking down at him.

“Tell me I’m a good boy.” Josh cried to himself, “Tell me I did a good job.” he buried his face into the blanket. “Tell me you love me, tell me you love me Markus!” He screamed into his bed as the fabric around him soaked up his painful tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this, I’m very tired and sleep deprived.
> 
> @apervertedsquid is my Twitter username so feel free to come chat about dbh with me!


End file.
